


Leurs Mondes

by jheyr



Series: Tugging At Heartstrings [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: "Your name is a metaphor for everything that is lovely."Viktuuri. AU.





	Leurs Mondes

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary is by Juansen Dizon. I found it on Facebook.

**_They met in their town's local Academy. One was in middle school and the other in highschool. They were both shy, introverted kids who thought that they didn't belong anywhere._ **

"Going to your ballet lessons, faggot?"

"How gay!"

"He is going to dress himself in his tight costumes in the ice rink, I bet."

Yuuri Katsuki ducked his head and tried his best to ignore the words directed to him. He was shy and quiet and is someone who wears tight overalls during competitions because he is a figure skater for katsudon's sake!

But he ignored every insult and ridicule he receives. That's what he does best; ignoring.

He rushed to Ice Castle Hasetsu in hopes of shaking the bullying he receives daily off his mind. He greeted his childhood friend, Yuko, who smiled at him while she scanned something on her phone.

"Are you finished practicing?" He noted how Yuko has her bag next to her.

She nodded. "I was half-day in school today. I practiced early with Celestino. I need to go home early today anyways."

"Where's Celestino?"

"He is talking with our guests."

"We have guests?" he asked, surprised.

Yuko grinned, fully going to her fangirl mode. "A handsome one at that. He's so dreamy!"

He did not know what to do with the information that they have a handsome guest so he just went to the locker room to change his school uniform into the something more comfortable for his practice.

He adjusted his glasses and put on his shoes. When he left the locker room, he waved goodbye to Yuko who looked like she will faint anytime soon.

"I just said goodbye to Celestino and I can't help but gush about the handsome ----"

"A-Are you alright?" He cut her off because she was gushing out all kinds of fluids from her nose.

She nodded her head and just squealed. "Good luck in meeting him!" Then dashed off to tend to her nosebleed.

Yuuri did a few warm-ups before circling the ice rink. He stopped in the middle of the rink and took a deep breath. With a music that only he can hear in his head, he performed the routine he and Celestino had been working on.

As he finished, he was hardly breathing hard. He still feels like he could do it a few more times.

That was when he heard a clap.

He turned around and he saw a grey-haired boy who looked like a bit older than him step to the ice rink. The older boy went to him with grace, and the more he got closer, Yuuri could see that for sure he is not Japanese.

Sea-green eyes twinkled as the stranger gave Yuuri a smile that made his heart skip a beat because it was so beautiful. "You are good."

For a moment, his mind was blank.

 _How could someone be this beautiful?_ , Yuuri thought.

The other boy continued. "Your step sequence is really interesting to watch. Plus you have such great stamina."

"Uh... th-thanks," Yuuri stammered, a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

The stranger stretched his hand. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov."

Definitely not a Japanese. The way the stranger --- Viktor --- introduced himself is a great giveaway.

Yuuri clasped the outstretched hand and he could feel a tingle on his palms. His eyes met Viktor's like a magnet. "Yuuri Katsuki."

_**When they met each other, everything felt right. It's as if they had created a world of their own, one where they could be anyone they want to be.** _

"Please stop looking at it," Yuuri said, the blush on his cheeks never fading. But that could be also said to the joy and pure bliss he is feeling right now.

Viktor grinned, still overwhelmed at the sight of the golden ring on his ring finger. "It's just so beautiful."

They were both alone in Ice Castle Hasetsu. Celestino reluctantly gave them permission to stay in the ice rink longer. Although the coach reminded them a million times to lock the door and make sure everything is in place.

Yuuri greedily drank the sight of a smiling and happy Viktor in front of him. His body faced the latter on the bench they were sitting on. He will never get tired of seeing the twinkle and childish gleam on Viktor's eyes.

He truly believes from the bottom of his heart that Viktor is a gift to humankind. Viktor Nikiforov is so beautiful to the point that it must be considered illegal.

Viktor noticed Yuuri staring at him with his small but happy smile. He turned to the raven-haired boy next to him and quickly stole a kiss.

Yuuri blinked at Viktor's actions. He blinked but he did not have enough time to think because Viktor captured his lips again. He closed his eyes and responded with equal love and passion.

He felt fingers crawl to the his hand resting on the bench. They intertwined their hands and moved closer to each other. Viktor's other hand went up to cup his face while gently brushing his thumb on his cheek.

Yuuri could feel his heartbeat spike up. His free hand found its way to Viktor's chest, to where he could feel the other's heart beating. He clutched the cloth of his shirt on the place where he could feel Viktor's heart loudly and wildly thumping, just like his.

They separated for air, their foreheads touched, their eyes mere centimeters from each other, and their breath mingled together.

Yuuri, as usual, drowned in Viktor's eyes. He cannot count the times that he was breathless just by looking at those pair of sea-green eyes. He cannot even remember when he felt so madly in love with Viktor. He just knows that only when he is with him that he can be himself.

When he is with Viktor, he is at ease. He can show his love for skating all he wants. He can be happy and carefree, completely forgetting how his classmates mock him for being a figure skater. He can forget how society judges a person just based on what they can see and how majority of the people see it.

With Viktor, he can love with all his heart and be loved in return.

He pressed a light kiss on Viktor's lips. "Viktor Nikiforov."

Viktor continued on gently brushing his thumb on Yuuri's cheek. "Hm?"

"Your name is a metaphor for everything that is lovely."

**_Both believed in the idea of soulmates, that each had a piece of the other's soul. That's why they feel whole when they're together._ **

Viktor gazed at his beloved whose head lay on his lap. He knows that despite being in a foreign country away from Russia, he found home in the arms of one Yuuri Katsuki. He knows the moment his love was returned, he is the luckiest man on earth.

Yuuri smiled at him, he smiled back, running his hands on the bespectacled boy's hair. Doing something as unproductive as staring at each other's eyes is a productive day for both lovers. They can stare lovingly at each other and still think that they haven't had enough of them. They would still miss each other the moment they part to go home or to go to school.

They were four years apart in age but that doesn't stop them from understanding each other like they were childhood friends. The moment they looked into each other's eyes, it was like their hearts knew that they found their match. And being too young does not stop them from experiencing the feeling called love.

They met for the first time in the ice rink but they have the familiar feeling that they know each other. The feeling that gave them solace when people insult the sport that brought them together. The feeling that eased them everytime their nerves in a competition overwhelmed them. The feeling that made them go to cloud nine with just thinking of what the other might be doing. And lastly, the feeling that made them feel whole.

**_But things changed when they graduated. They had to go their separate ways._ **

Yuuri was at Viktor's graduation. He watched his lover all the time as if etching him in his memory. He was feeling the heavy weight on his heart and he dreaded the moment the graduation ceremony ends.

Viktor will go back to Russia.

As the applause of the people resounded from the gym of their school, Yuuri cannot help but cry as the thought of being separated with Viktor hurts him. Saying goodbye to his lover was something he never imagined because just the thought of it brings pain to his heart.

At the end of the graduation ceremony, Viktor immediately went to find Yuuri. Amidst all the people, he directly went to the back of the highschool building to meet with his lover for the last time.

And there, he saw Yuuri crying and the sight just broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Yuuri," he called softly.

Yuuri turned to where the voice of his beloved came from. He immediately flung himself to Viktor's arms as he cried. He never thought that he could feel something as strong as what he feels for Viktor.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor's eyes and he wiped his tears away so he could look at those sea-green eyes clearly. He always thought that Viktor's eyes are the masterpiece that he won't be bored staring at for a lifetime.

They always say that actions speak louder than words, and both lovers did just what they know would convey every single thing they are feeling at that very moment.

They kissed. Both clearly felt what the other was feeling. The kiss was hastily done and mixed with tears but it did not make it less romantic and beautiful.

Viktor gave him a light kiss before saying, _"Wait for me."_

And so, Yuuri did.

**_Viktor became well-known, led an exciting life and met a lot of interesting people. Yuuri stayed in the quiet town of Hasetsu, kept his heart safe and sealed, and waited patiently._ **

"Viktor is coming back, Yuuri!" Yuko exclaimed as she bursted through his apartment. She is still as beautiful as ever despite giving birth to triplets.

Yuuri's heart beats faster with just the mention of Viktor's name but the news came to him as a surprise. He couldn't say much because **finally,** his wait will be finished. He could not count many times he cried because he missed Viktor immensely.

He was never really whole the moment Viktor went to Russia. It was never the same for him without the person who truly understands him.

If Yuko had not wiped his cheeks, he won't ever know that he was crying. Crying for what reason, he didn't exactly know. Maybe they were tears of joy at hearing Viktor is coming back or tears of pent up heartache.

**_When Viktor came back, he had a beautiful golden ring on his ring finger. They decided to meet each other. Their eyes still sparkled with love. Yuuri's for Viktor. Viktor for someone else._ **

Yuuri walked towards Viktor in the Ice Castle Hasetsu where he saw the boy --- man --- waiting for him. As he got closer, Viktor gave him a smile that did its wonders and made his heart speed up. Viktor stood up and gave him a hug but instead of feeling the warmth of the embrace, he felt different. He knew it was never the same.

Viktor made him sit next to him. He noticed the golden ring on his left hand was not the golden ring he gave Viktor years ago.

They talked about how their life had been and Yuuri tried his best at not telling him that all his life, he waited for Viktor to come back. They talked like they were friends but they were not friends when they parted. They were lovers, soulmates even.

_But why?_

Why was Viktor talking to him like he was not his world? Because certainly, Yuuri's world is Viktor Nikiforov.

He listened to Viktor talk about his life. He just listened to his voice, the voice he longed to hear for a long period of time.

"And I'm married now, Yuuri!" Viktor told him with such joy and love in his eyes.

It was the last straw that cracked Yuuri's heart.

Yuuri looked at him with hurt, betrayal and years of pain. "You told me to wait for you."

Viktor's smile slowly faded as he looked at Yuuri. He knew that he needed to give the younger man an explanation and he knew that he just broke the latter's heart with his news but there so much more to this world than just the quiet town of Hasetsu.

"Yuuri, it was a promise made by the boy who thought his whole world was you."


End file.
